


Cherish

by Starofwinter



Series: How to Make Boys Next Door Out of Assholes [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Bly is determined to cherish these moments.





	Cherish

Bly makes his way to their small kitchen, smiling sleepily as he hears Anomaly padding around and humming one of the awful pop songs he loves for some Manda-forsaken reason, just audible over the hiss of the caff-maker and the clink of mugs. 

He slips in and wraps his arms around Anomaly’s waist, resting their cheeks together; he can’t resist the urge to rub his stubble against the pilot’s neck, leaving a bright pink mark as Anomaly laughs and tries to squirm away.

“You’re cheerful this morning,” Bly says, giving in to Anomaly’s giggled pleas to stop and resting his chin on his shoulder, “Anything you want to share?” They’re always careful of Anomaly’s boundaries, and in return, he’s slowly opened up to them.

Anomaly leans back against his chest. “I just… I can’t believe we get this,” he murmurs, “It feels like a dream, but it’s real.” He reaches back to wrap a hand around the nape of Bly’s neck, tugging him forward for a kiss. “I love you so much.” Bly is never going to get tired of the way Anomaly says it, soft and whispered like a secret, and he kisses him again.

“We love you too, An’ika.” It’s so easy to say, now that they’re free, and when Anomaly sighs happily and leans into him even more, his eyes closed, it makes something in Bly’s chest go warm and soft. 

They don’t get a lot of moments like this, but they have more now than they did before, and he’s determined to cherish every one.


End file.
